The Sixth Reich
Nation Information '' The Sixth Reich is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation at 396 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Sixth Reich work diligently to produce Lead and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Sixth Reich is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Sixth Reich has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Sixth Reich allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Sixth Reich believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Sixth Reich will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. " National Resources Aluminum and Lead are plentiful in The Sixth Reich, With much of it's Industry based upon these two Metal's and the extraction of them from the appropriate ore, Coal, Iron and Steel are also in large supply due to international trade, With German Steel being used in many applications, ranging from the Household to the military. Computer parts, in particular Microchips are produced in The Sixth Reich, also of note is the varietys of Jewels and Gemstone's which have lead to a Fine Jewelry industry. Nation History During the events that would later be known as World War I or The Great War, When Imperial Germany was asked by it's close friend and Ally Austria-Hungary for it's backing in whatever methods it may take against Serbia for the Assassination of Arch Duke Franz Ferdinand. Germany chose NOT to support it's ally, as it feared that by doing so it would likely result in a 2 sided war against Imperial Russia and France, By doing so they secured a place on the entente powers, but faced a war against the Austrians, Italians and Ottomans. Emerging from the war somewhat damaged, It still had control over all of it's territories, However with the Rise of Nazi germany and the persecution of the Monarchy, the few loyal to the Kaiser and government fled to France to from a government in exile, However this did not last long with the invasion of France, and the government in exile fled to Britain, where it remained untill the re-unification of Germany. Since then The Sixth Reich has annexed Prussia. Denmark, The Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Switzerland and Liechtenstein all joined The Sixth Reich following referendums. Austria and the Czech Republic were also offered a chance at joining but declined. Recent Events The Sixth Reich Was a part of the Global United Nations for most of 2007, until it Became one of the very first nations to join Pyramid Where it resides to this day, It grew vastly in nation strength. However During The 4th Great War, Also know as the War of the Coalition, the nation suffered Large amounts of damage, Most of which to nations of Carpe Diem rather than New Polar Order, However with the backing down of CD, it was free to engage it's NpO nations, decisively Anarchying all of them and ZI'ng another, At this point it pulled out of the war to rebuild the massive losses it had sustained, Although the rebuilding process is well under way, The Sixth Reich has still not recovered to anything like it's pre war levels.